recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Braised Turkey Breast
Description I make turkey breast all the time, not just during the holidays. It's about the only leftovers my hubby will eat. Anyway, if you have a pressure cooker you can cook a turkey breast in 25-30 minutes and have it taste just like you'd baked it...with gravy to boot. I brown the breast first, the put it into my pressure cooker, add a can of chicken broth and pepper, nothing else. Put the lid on and start counting your cooking time from the time the pressure regulator starts to jiggle. The time it takes depends on how large the breast is. I usually do a half breast for the two of us. Once the turkey is done, remove it from the pan and allow it to sit until you get the gravy made. Remove as much fat as possible from the broth left in the pan. Taste the broth, if it's really strong tasting, add a little water--keep doing that until it tastes good to use. I use Wondra flour to make the gravy because it doesn't lump as readily when added to hot liquids. I just sprinkle a couple of tablespoons into the hot liquid and whisk like crazy. Cook it for a few minutes and add more if you like it thicker. The gravy tastes as good as if I'd baked the turkey for hours. Add whatever else you like to it--giblets, etc. I don't 'cuz i don't like 'em. Of course, while the bird's cooking, you'll be making mashed potatoes, or whatever. Most of the time everything's done at the same time. I make turkey during the summertime this way, keeps the kitchen cooler. * Contributed by Pressurecookerrecipes Y-Group * Yield: 4 Servings Ingredients * 1 large turkey breast, whole (about 1.5 lbs) * 2 tbsp butter * 20 small pearl onions, peeled * 3 carrots, thinly sliced * 1 large onion, peeled and minced * 1 cup cognac * ⅓ lbs button mushrooms * 1 tsp lemon juice * salt and pepper Description # Melt butter in a pressure cooker (open) over high heat. # Fry the turkey breast, just enough to brown all sides. # Add ⅓ of the carrots and minced onion and saute for 3 minutes. # Add the cognac and let it simmer for a minute. # Add the rest of the carrots and pearl onions. # Season with salt and pepper, mix and then cover and cook under pressure for 30 minutes. # While waiting, wash the mushrooms and cut into halves. # In a large pot, bring 2 or 3 cups or water to a boil. # Add the lemon juice, then the mushrooms. # Let the mushrooms boil for 3 minutes, then remove from the water and drain. # After the turkey had been cooked, add the mushrooms. # Transfer the turkey to a large serving plate, then cut into slices. # Surround with the sauce of carrots, pearl onions and mushrooms. Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Cognac Recipes Category:Pearl onion Recipes Category:Pressure cooker Recipes Category:Turkey meat Recipes Category:White mushroom Recipes